doubledubbelfandomcom-20200214-history
Morning Unglories
Brain Testers! is the fourth chapter of the Stage 1 arc, the tenth chapter of Season 1 and the tenth chapter of the Lorecraft Academy series. It started and finished on January 19, 2018. Plot The next morning starts with Jocelyn, usually the last person to wake up, waking up first at 8:30 in the morning. Jocelyn attempts to wake the two up. Sara seems to have gotten a bad hairdo, and not enough sleep the previous night. Natalie can’t seem to find her glasses, and Lewis is yelling outside the door. Luckily, he brought a cup of coffee. Jocelyn quickly rushes out to grab the coffee from Lewis, hoping to wake Sara up with it. Lewis bolts, not wanting to see Sara on coffee. When Jocelyn gives Sara the coffee, instead of taking it, Sara just drops the coffee and falls to the floor. The cup shatters, slipping hot coffee on Jocelyn’s open foot. The coffee also spills over and causes Natalie to slip, who was running around blindly to find her glasses. As Lewis is running from the chaos, he runs into Amelia and Carol, who ask about what’s going on in the room. Being 8:35, Jocelyn quickly gets dressed and goes on outside, and asks for the other two girls to help. They are then introduced to the scene of Natalie trying to get up from a prone position, rubbing her head, and Sara lying on the floor right next to her bed. Lewis expected a much worse scene, surprisingly. Carol helps Natalie off the floor, and Jocelyn asks for something cubelike. Lewis tosses over a pencil holder, and she uses her Arkenzantonial to freeze it, and put it on Sara’s forehead, attempting to wake her up once again. It doesn’t work. Lewis suggests the three call in sick for today, but Jocelyn doesn’t seem to want that to happen. In a last ditch effort to wake Sara up, Jocelyn uses her telepathy and shrieks in Sara’s mind as loud as she could. It appears to work, but Sara is still pretty groggy. At this point of time, it is 8:51. Lewis reports that he is going to class, and Jocelyn asks Amelia and Carol to just go as well. Sara then attempts to stand up, only to fall backwards onto her bed. Lewis decides for the group that they are staying there, and he will say they are calling in sick, much to Jocelyn’s dismay. Carol asks panickingly how to get to classes in time, needing Lewis to point out she can teleport. The three teleport out of there, when Jocelyn finally finds Natalie’s glasses. To Jocelyn’s even bigger dismay, they’re broken. This causes Natalie to run into the bathroom crying, locking herself inside. Jocelyn literally gives up on trying, only to be greeted by a small, sinister laugh from the bathroom. The demon inside Natalie has come out. Jocelyn decides to vent her anger out on the demon, since she thinks the demon does not care. The demon thinks that Jocelyn is trying to hurt her with words, yet she’s doing nothing of the sort. After that, Jocelyn gets a funny idea. She attempts to pull off the same shrieking move on the demon that she pulled on Sara to wake her up. It doesn’t work at all, and doesn’t even hurt the demon. This is when Jocelyn realizes just how powerful this demon is. She decides to sit back and sing in Celestial language with her harp, in which the demon thinks she’s just giving up on defeating her. Sara interjects, finally awake, and the two begin to talk in Celestial, hoping that the demon doesn’t understand the language. The demon then calls out Sara’s name. Jocelyn and Sara both ask what the demon wants, obviously sick of her by now. The demon says curious things, saying that she is the one who’s comforting Natalie. The two doubt this, with Jocelyn questioning why she locked herself in the bathroom if she wasn’t terrified of the demon. The demon seemed to be honest with its answers, which got Jocelyn curious. She asks why Natalie was upset, and the demon replied about the glasses being one of the few things good from Natalie’s childhood. Jocelyn reluctantly unlocks the door the bathroom, putting faith in the demon. Jocelyn questions if the demon meant any actual harm, since the demon actually seemed to care about Natalie. The demon responds, saying that she is part of Natalie. Sara seems to be sceptical about all of this. Jocelyn dubs the demon Natwolie, not knowing what to call her otherwise. The demon responds by saying she will reveal her name, but not now. Jocelyn then questions Sara about her actions towards the ‘demon’ from before. She begins to telepathically question Sara as well. As they were talking telepathically, Natalie’s eyes had become brown again, signifying the exit of Natwolie, and she fell to the floor. The two place Natalie on the bed, and Sara looks at the glasses, finding that it's snapped in half, one of the legs is missing, and one of the lenses is shattered to pieces. The two girls lampshade the bad condition the glasses are in, and the morning ends. Debuts (in order of appearance) Cast * DoubleDubbel – Sara * The Phoenix – Natalie, Amelia, "Natwolie" * Mistrala – Jocelyn * AGNerd-Bot – Lewis, Carol Trivia